


Five Times Podrick touches Sansa (or the -ing series)

by Fangfaceandrea



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Is there such a thing as mild smut?, Longing Stares, Sansa Queen in the North, victorian awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangfaceandrea/pseuds/Fangfaceandrea
Summary: I decided to try to do one of these five times that something happens and one time it (Blanks) stories.Each chapter belongs in the same universe and they will be pretty much canon compliant but not chronological.'She keeps crossing all these invisible lines with Podrick, she realizes. He’s the only other man that gets to touch her beside her brothers. He was there when she couldn't take it anymore; he was there when she wanted to fight back; today he literally picked her up.'





	1. Chapter 1

_Falling_

 

“There’s no need  to call for the maester, I'll be alright” She told Ser Podrick for the tenth time since her stupid fall. Thank god they were alone and close enough to her room.

 

“Your grace,” Pod said as he helped her sit on her bed “you need to have someone see to that, it can be broken”

 

“It doesn’t feel broken, it just hurts” he was frustrated at her, she could tell, especially when she moved her foot and winced and he gave her that look, like he wanted to shake her but couldn’t just because she was his Queen. She would be amused if she weren’t in pain.

 

“Fine, your grace, would you at least let me look at it?” he gritted his teeth.

 

Oh he’s really annoyed, she thought. In all of her time with Podrick she had never seen him like this.

 

She bowed her head “yes, just let me get comfortable” and as she did she winced again, this time the pain shot through her wrist. _Great_.

 

Pod could tell and immediately rushed to support her and help her to a better position on her bed. He took her wrist in his hand, examining it putting a bit of pressure on it, she winced again.

 

He tried once more. “Can I call the maester now?” he asked and this time it was her turn to be annoyed, she let out a sigh and reclined on the headboard.

 

“Why are you being stubborn, Sansa?”

 

“Oh look at that, you do know my name” she teased, or tried to, except he gave her a look, no, not a look, a glare, before lowering his eyes to the wrist in question, which he took and silently proceeded to examine. He didn’t even try to correct the lack use of her title and she didn't like it one bit. It made her uneasy.

 

Or maybe what made her uneasy was that even though he was obviously mad at her, he kept carefully massaging her wrist, turning it in his hand, flexing her hand and making face every time she would moan or whimper instead of talking to her. He was really focused though; she couldn't help but feel warmed by his care.

 

When he was done he got up and made for the door, she just had time to exclaim, _beg more like it,_ “Podrick! Come back, don’t-” but he got out.

 

To her relief he came back to the room a few seconds later, he seemed reluctant to come back to her bedside.

 

“I sent for ice” he said, resigned.

 

“Thank you” she said with a little bite.

 

“I think your wrist is going to be fine, _your grace_. Now let me see your ankle”

 

But instead of offering her foot, she brought her leg toward her torso “Are you annoyed with me, Pod?”

 

He huffed

 

“I’m n-”

 

She raised her eyebrow, _don’t lie_ , it said. He took a deep breath.

 

“I don’t particularly enjoy seeing you in pain, my queen” he surrendered at last.

 

“Oh” That softened her up.

 

 _why did he have to say it like he’s the one in pain?_ she wondered. He really needed to stop that; it wouldn’t do for the steely queen in the north to swoon every time a knight says something nice to her.

 

“I just don’t understand why you won’t let me call Maester Wolken” he challenged after a few seconds of silence and more calmly.

 

“Because I will be fine. It was a stupid fall, I don’t need the entire castle fussing over me and gossiping about their silly queen falling down”

 

That softened _him_ up “Nobody is going to gossip, and you’re not silly for taking a fall”

 

“Maybe” she offered but she seemed doubtful.

 

“I get it, you know” he said as he fell to his knees beside her, reaching for her leg. “You don’t want to seem weak. You should have said that.”

 

 

He reached for the leg softly pushing her dress up to her knee. He’s blushing and she can tell he’s refusing to look at her.

 

He goes back to her foot, starts to carefully remove her boot. _Ouch! it hurts again._ He notices.

 

“Shit!, I’m sorry.” and now he looks up at her with remorse all over his face.

 

_“I don’t particularly enjoy seeing you in pain, my queen” the voice echoes in her head._

 

And Podrick never curses in front of her, this evening is so weird “It's alright, I was just surprised”

 

He finishes with her boot, her sock-clad foot is on his hand now, he puts pressure on the ankle softly. It doesn’t hurt that much. She tells him so.

 

“Still, I have to check for bruising”, oh he is asking for permission to remove her sock.

 

“Go on, then” and she realizes then that she’s perfectly capable of doing it herself, there’s no need for him to be so… serviceable. But there’s a part of her that is enjoying this.

 

Podrick, on his knees, taking care of her. A hot flash goes over her. _Crap_

 

She keeps crossing all these invisible lines with Podrick, she realizes. He’s the only other man that gets to touch her beside her brothers. He was there when she couldn't take it anymore; he was there when she wanted to fight back; today he literally picked her up.

 

“Aahhhh!” pain suddenly brings her back from her musings, was flexing and stretching the foot. It was the latter movement that made her see stars.

 

“Sorry.. Sorry” he apologized. She just made a face and breathed out.

 

“stop… apologizing”

 

“right... sorry” that get him an eye-roll. That’s new, at least.

 

“is it broken?” she asked as he kept prodding on her foot.

 

“It doesn’t seem like it, you can still move it, the ankle is very bruised, though, you might not be able to put weight on it for a few days.”

 

At some point his hands reached her calf, he wasn’t prodding anymore, more like massaging and caressing, his eyes and fingers lingering on one of her many scars.

 

No one had ever touched Sansa like that, it was mesmerizing, he was just so tender, it felt really really good.

 

It was not just her, he fell completely silent and seemed as enraptured as she was.

 

And, _was he going to kiss her scar? Oh Gods, he was..._

“Your Grace!” there was a knock on the door, one of her guard was calling.

 

Podrick jumped to his feet eyes wide. He looked exactly like she felt. Heart beating to a gallop, she was sure she was redder than her hair.

 

They must have stared at each other for a long time because there was another loud knock.

 

“Your Grace?”

 

Somehow she found her voice “One—One second, Ser Podrick Is coming”

 

He took her cue to go answer the door.

 

“ah, Carter, yes”

 

“The ice you requested, Ser Podrick”

 

“oh! Oh, yes, yes. Thank you”

 

“is everything alright in there?” he asked suspiciously looking inside the room to find the queen sitting on her bed.

 

“mmm, yes. Yes. The queen is just not feeling well …” he gestured to the bucket of ice “may I?”

 

“Of course. Do you need me to call master w-”

 

“No!...thank you, Carter” the queen said as Podrick took the ice and wrapped it in handkerchief. “You may be dismissed”.

 

“Very well, My Queen” and he took his leave not before throwing another suspicious glance in the direction of the knight who just stood there holding the ice in his hand.

 

“Right” Podrick recovered at last once the guard was gone. He gestured to the ice “we better put this on that ankle”

 

“Yes, we should” she smiled softly at him.

 

And so they returned to their previous positions. He placed the icy pack to the bruise ankle and an awkward silence fell upon them.

 

Podrick broke it first “I- I’m sorry, My queen” he raised his eyes to hers.

“That, before…. I- That was inappropriate I shouldn’t have t-”

 

She interrupted him by placing her hand on the one that was holding the pack to her foot.

 

“No, Podrick, No need to apologize. I-, You have been very helpful today. Thank You!”

 

“And you don’t need to thank me, if anything It should be I who -”

 

 

“Podrick” she shook her head, and that was that. Something had changed, between them. They both knew it. Sansa’s hand held his more firmly, her thumb rubbing circles on the back of his for a while longer.

 

When the ice started to melt and the water ran on her skin, it felt like the time for Podrick to go.

 

“I should go now, my Queen”. She bowed her head in assent as he took her hand, kissed its back, and left her with a smile on his face.

 

“Good Night Pod" she managed softly before he closed the door behind him.


	2. Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a sight to behold and Shelya would find herself staring at the pair and then catching herself and diverting her gaze. It was a private, sweet thing what she witnessed and she didn’t want them to feel observed.

_Crying_

 

She had never seen the Queen like this.

 

Of course she hadn’t known the Queen for a long time, she had only been a nurse at Winterfell for a few moons and during the time she had been there the queen was always very... well, regal. She handled lords and peasants with both kindness and a steady certainty. She cared for her subjects and was merciful but she was never hesitant to dispense justice when she saw fit.

 

She knew from talks amongst the staff that the queen was also ruthless to her enemies, those who had sought to harm her and her family such as the former Lord of the Vale and her last husband, a horrid monster by all accounts, had died horribly at her command. Once, she had even overheard the queen herself say that one of her few regrets was that she hadn’t poisoned King Jeoffrey herself.

 

The Queen of the North, as far as it concerned her subjects, was a woman made of Valyrian steel, strong as no other, forged in fire and pain, beautiful, calm and certain.

 

So, the last thing Shelya expected while she expertly tended to the feverish knight who had been brought unconscious and badly injured to the keep’s medical rooms was the Queen rushing in a blind panic, demanding to know what happened and about to burst into tears.

 

A part of her wanted to tell the queen that she shouldn’t be here, amongst bloodied bandages and illness, but looking at the distressed woman right now she replied honestly, “ I-- apparently an arrow got him in the shoulder two days ago your grace, they tended to his wounds as best as they knew,  but couldn’t do much to stop the infection”.

 

“Two days ago?” Queen Sansa asked with a cracked voice.

 

“They soldiers said they couldn't get here faster, because of the weather, your grace”

 

The queen swallowed hard and visibly blanched “Is he-- is he going to die?”

 

“We- we don’t know how far the infection has spread… we're about to seal his wounds”

And that’s when Sansa saw the maester readying a hot piece of iron. She looked like someone had punched her.

 

“Your grace” she said gently, “maybe you should leave”.

 

But the queen refused, instead she fell to the knight’s bedside and held his hand. ”I just- I have to be with him ” she justified “just... tell me if I’m getting in your way. I’ll move”.

 

The maester said she could stay but warned her that it was not going to be pretty and that she should be ready in case Podrick awoke from the pain.

 

Podrick, Shelya thought, now she recognized the knight. No wonder the queen was so worried, word around the castle was that she favored him above all others.

 

He seemed like a kind man but Shelya had never really interacted with him. He would come and go on official missions with the authority of both the Northern and Southern kingdoms. When he was in Winterfell, he would help command guards and groups of rangers sometimes. Mostly, he participated in court and councils, which made sense seeing as he was an emissary to both kingdoms, he also acted as a queen’s guard, which made less sense seeing as the queen already had a solid, very loyal group of guards keeping her safe.

 

Yes, everyone knew that when Ser Podrick was in Winterfell you could almost always find him by the Queen. Evidently, a near mortal wound was not going to be the exception.

 

When the maester used the iron on the wound Podrick woke up screaming in pain, and the queen was there holding his hand tightly, his eyes were wild at first but when he focused on her face he seemed to relax.

 

“Sansa?” it was a weak sigh. But he was there.

 

The queen nodded, smiled and whispered sweet nothings to calm him down. Shelya didn’t think that she was even aware that she was crying. The relief at seeing Podrick waking up was short lived, however, the maester had to finish cauterizing the wounds.

 

“Hey, look at me Podrick” Sansa told him to try and distract him, she smiled at him through the tears “you’re going to be fine” the maester took the opportunity to press the iron to Podick’s flesh. His scream was agonizing, he fell unconscious once more.

 

The maester was uncertain about Podrick’s fate, he stated that if he made it through the night, he might make it yet.

 

The queen stayed the night and day by his side. When the fever broke and Podrick woke up, she remained, she asked Shelya what to do, what to give him if he woke up, she helped change his bandages, she would feed him and help him drink water and medicine.

 

All through the ordeal, Queen Sansa kept whispering sweet nothings to her knight, holding and kissing his hands, removing his hair from his forehead sweaty, sometimes when he was awake, sometimes as he fell asleep. When he woke, he would often take the queen’s hands in his bringing them to his face or lips for a kiss that would make the queen smile. It was a sight to behold and Shelya would find herself staring at the pair and then catching herself and diverting her gaze. It was a private, sweet thing what she witnessed and she didn’t want them to feel observed.

 

A week later, when the maesters declared him risk-free and in the way to a full recovery they sent him to spend the rest of his recovery in his own chambers, two doors away from the queen’s, Shelya mused. Once Podrick was settled in his room Sansa hugged Shelya unexpectedly and thanked her with the brightest smile ever she ever received.

 

She had never seen the Queen like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha! look at how restrained I was with the dialogue in this one.


	3. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn’t hit the bull’s eye, of course, but the arrow actually hit the target and he couldn’t help but feel pride in the way in which she stood tall, happy with the outcome and then turned to him with a smile he had only seen directed at her family.
> 
> “Not bad at all, Lady Sansa”
> 
> “Well I have a good teacher” she stated with a sly smile as she took another arrow and got ready to shoot minding his previous advice.

_Learning_

 

She was completely embarrassed at being caught sneaking in the Armory by no other than Podrick who seemed equally embarrassed at having stumbled from the shock of seeing her there and then dropped the armful of weapons he had been holding.

“My lady, I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting to find anyone here” he said while retrieving the weapons he dropped.

“Gods, Podrick, What are you doing here? It’s barely dawn” her tone was huffy as she didn’t like being caught sneaking, never mind that this was her castle so technically she was allowed anywhere any time.

He chuckled “Lady Brienne likes me to make sure her swords are sharp and ready to use at the earliest”

“And you do this every day, at this hour?”

He shrugged with a smile “It’s what squires do, my lady. May I ask what you are doing here?”

“I—it’s silly”, she wasn’t sure what made her

“Silly?”

“I thought… well I’m not a fighter, but maybe I could try to learn something to defend myself against the dead,”

“That’s not silly at all, my lady” that explained the outfit, he noticed. Not one of her usual leather bodices that covered her completely and made her look regal and fierce, now she wore a looser, purple dress, to move better he thought, but one that made her look softer.

“Arya says I should always keep a dagger with me.” her voice broke through his thoughts.

“Ser Bronn used to say the same thing, my lady.” He offers kindly.

“Well, I’d be foolish not to heed the advice of two of the most dangerous people I know, right?”

“A dagger can be handy” he took the one he carried with him and handed it to her. “Here, see if suits you”

If she was surprised by his sudden familiarity she didn’t show it, instead, she palmed it and studied it feeling the dagger’s weight on her hand and looked up to see Podrick looking at her with a satisfied smile on his face.

“Now attack me” uncertain, she raises an eyebrow at him.

“Really, attack me” he gestures to himself with a grin that makes her chuckle.

Her first attempt was pathetic, she thought, trying to stab Pod from above and making it easy for him to side-step her. She huffed and tried again, this time aiming at his stomach in a faster motion, which he encouraged with a “That’s better”.

After a few more attempts she was getting more comfortable at attacking right after he avoided the blade, at one point Pod ended up gripping her wrist in his hand in a motion that somehow pulled her dagger-wielding arm away from them while bringing her body close to his.

It went on for a brief few seconds but the proximity and their ragged breaths made her falter, he must have felt her discomfort because he swiftly released her and took a couple of steps away from her.

“I’m sorry, my lady, I hope I wasn’t too forceful” his voice betraying shame at having scared her.

“It’s alright Podrick, you didn’t hurt me, you surprised me, is all.” and it was true, even it he had caught her unawares, the immediate look of regret in his face was enough to put her at ease, the last think Podrick would do was hurt her.

“And you surprised me, you’re a quick learner, my lady” his attempt at diffusing the tension was palpable and she decided to go with it.

Deciding she was done with this for the rime being, she returned the dagger to the squire “Maybe, but I fear, I might end up hurting myself if I really start carrying one of these”

“A sword is out of the question, then” he teased as he sheathed the blade and she mocked glared at him before grinning, she was enjoying this new found ease with Podrick.

“What about the bow and arrow? Would you help me with that?”

“Well, I’m not much of an archer but I may help you get started” he was surprised at her eagerness to have him train with her still.

“I mean, it can’t be too difficult, right? Arya was hitting the bull’s eye by ten. And that’s with my parents discouraging her from learning to shoot.”

Podrick’s laughter at that statement had her grinning from ear to ear.

“Something tells me you shouldn’t hold me to your sister’s standards, my lady, you’ll be greatly disappointed.”

The look she aimed at him was full with intent as she said “I don’t know Podrick, you are the one of the least disappointing people I know”

He was visibly touched by her earnest statement, he cleared his thought.“erm. I- I’m glad I don’t disappoint, my lady” he lowered his eyes as he finished.

“right, so… I’ll get the bow and arrow, would you help me with..”

“off, off course” and so he helped her set up the target and when he got back to her she was studying the arrow she had chosen.

“May I?” he nodded indicating that he was going to take the hand holding the arrow, she assented to give permission and he closed his hand over hers making sure she was only holding the arrow with three of her fingers.

“If I remember correctly, you should only grab it with these fingers, the others will only get in the way” he explained softly as he stepped behind her to take the other arm and help her grab and position the bow correctly in front of her.

“Now, pull back the string with the arrow” he spoke into her neck, which made her stiffen as she has now very aware of his presence behind her. She fought against her instinctive reaction at having a man close to her like that and did as told, the outcome being that she unconsciously backed against to avoid being hit by the string as it got close to her face.

She heard Pod give a soft grunt behind her as he stepped away from her as he put his hands on her waist holding her in a steady position though he removed them almost as soon as he realized what he was doing “don’t back away from the string, my lady” he said quickly “it won’t hit you” he tried smiling to hide his discomfort, but his blush was telling.

Again, she did as instructed trying to keep a steady position with the fletching resting just below her cheek as she had seen archers do all her life. Podrick stepped aside to assess her posture and for once she actually like feeling a man’s stare on her, he wasn’t looking at her as a trophy or with pity, he just gave her his warm eyes as he told her how to steady her footing.

“Now aim and hold” Pod instructed and she did, out of the corner of her eye she saw him coming closer to her.

“What?”

“Lower your aim” he chuckled

“Really? I’m aiming at the bull’s eye”

“Not from where I’m standing” he dared “trust me, lower it”

“Fine, I hope you’re right” she proceeded to aim lower and lower until he told her to stop

“Alright, my lady, I think you’re ready, shoot”

She didn’t hit the bull’s eye, of course, but the arrow actually hit the target and he couldn’t help but feel pride in the way in which she stood tall, happy with the outcome and then turned to him with a smile he had only seen directed at her family.

“Not bad at all, Lady Sansa”

“Well I have a good teacher” she stated with a sly smile as she took another arrow and got ready to shoot minding his previous advice.

Sansa shot several more times with Podrick offering comments here and there that worked quite well, every time she got closer to hitting the center she looked up at Podrick watching intently with a lovely smile on his face. It filled her with something she couldn’t really name.

When she was done, her shoulder and arm starting to ache, she realized something.

“Podrick, I’m so sorry… weren’t you supposed to be sharpening the swords…” her words had his eyebrows shooting up which made her giggle despite his distress.

“oh gods… she’s going to kill me” his panicked face slowly turned to the entrance of the training yard and when heck turned it back, Sansa was standing just a step away from him, placing her hand on his arm.

“Don’t you worry Pod, I’ll protect you from lady Brienne” she grinned at him.

And as she made her way to the exit he couldn’t help but follow entranced, wanting to hold on to the feeling of her hands on his arms and the memory of all of the smiles he got from her that morning.

 

* * *

 

 

Later in the afternoon she found Podrick leaving the dining hall with a few other men.

“Podrick, a word please”

“Of course, my lady” he gesture to the men to go along without him.

“I wanted to thank you, for this morning. It was, well it was fun, I appreciate you taking the time to teach me, I want to be able to protect myself.”

“You’re welcome, my lady. I enjoyed it as well.”

“Then, I hope you don’t mind that I asked Brienne to let me have you in the mornings”

“H-have me?” his eyes went wide and she enjoyed his blush, even with his reputation it was easy for her to make him blush.

“…to train.” She deadpanned.

“Oh… of course, I’m here to serve, my lady” he said as he was trained to do but the statement bothered her.

“No, you’re not”

“Pardon me?”

“You’re not my servant Podrick, I’m asking this… as a friend, maybe?”

“I— I’ll be honored to help you, as a friend, my lady.”

“Good, then I’ll see you in the morning”

“Of course my lady” she took a few steps before she turned to look at him, rooted on the spot watching her leave.

“Oh, and Pod?”

“Yes, my lady?”

“It’s Sansa, my friends can call me Sansa” and she turned back and took off before he could manage a response.

“Sansa” he whispered with a smile when she was out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not want to come out, y'all.  
> I had to watch a youtube video on archery (which I enjoyed and made me want to learn), so what you read is legit advice, which worked to my advantage and to Podrick's, I guess? though the last thing the poor dear wanted was to get too handsy with Lady Sansa, but he had to start somewhere.


	4. Awakening

_Awakening_

 

The sound of a faraway storm lulled her into wakefulness.  
The dream, it was a storm of fire, she felt the heat behind her, the wind gushing on her neck.

There’s a weight on her now, it’s comforting, she doesn’t want to open her eyes but the light filters through them anyway. It’s very bright. That’s not right. Her eyes open.

There’s an arm across her body weighing her down. She stiffens.

She’s awake now. And naked.

The arm isn't weighing her down really, it’s just resting there, she notices.

Flashes from the previous night come to her. Kissing, wine, laughter, her hands touching him, gripping, lingering.

Hands touching Her.

She shuts her eyes hard.

Please let it be him. Podrick. She was in King’s Landing. Not there, in the cold, not with … focus on the heat. Focus on the heat and open your eyes, Sansa. Open your eyes, Sansa.

“Sansa” a voice whispers. She still can’t look.

“Sansa” the voice whispers again, there's a kiss on her shoulder “Sansa, wake up”.

It has to be Podrick. She opens her eyes again, releases the breath she was holding.

The arm is no longer on her, the hand is caressing her own arm, trying to soothe her. It does.

“Pod” she breathes out.

“Hi” another kiss. He’s pressed against her back. That was the firestorm. She relaxes.

“Hey,” she says softly as she looks at him over her shoulder.

“You were having a nightmare,” he says and she turns over in his arms. Her hand goes to his face.

It wasn’t a nightmare. But she doesn’t want to tell him that. “Thank you for waking me” and that’s true enough. She smiles at him.

He beams at her. “I got you, now”

He does.

He flips on his back and takes her with him.

She rests her head on his chest, plays with his chest hair.

Her breast press against his side. She’s aware of just how naked she is.

The sheets are somewhere below their waists.

She’s not used to this at all. She had forgotten how hot the south can get, even in the early hours of the morning.

She supposes she should enjoy it. When they are back in Winterfell everything will be different. Colder. She’ll have to be colder too. She knows.

She briefly wonders if Bran will let him go back with her right away. She hopes so.

He always comes back to her anyway but she really hopes.

She doesn't want to think about that, so she places a kiss on his chest and takes a second to appreciate his unmarred skin, there’s no trace of the wars and fights he has faced there and she gives a silent thanks for that.

He hums and kisses her head. She falls back to sleep with his fingers strumming up and down her arm.

 

* * *

 

The second time she woke up that morning she had to go relieve herself, she put on a robe because one thing was being naked in bed with him and another one just to wander around like that.

When she came back to bed he was awake and looking at her like she hung the moon.

He reached for her while sitting up while she sat on the bed next to him.

He kissed her breathless.

“Good morning,” she said looking him in the eyes, she felt brave.

“Great morning” he replied, earning him a beaming smile in response. She couldn't help herself around him could she?

“Why are you overdressed?” he asked curiously as he brushed her hair back and played with the neck of her robe.

She snorted “I’m hardly dressed, at all”

“Let’s remedy that anyway” and he smoothly pushed the robe off her shoulder and she giggled like a little girl.

She reached for him again, and they fell on the bed, kissing and caressing each other.  
Soon, his desire was evident, pressing on Sansa who let out a soft, “oh” when she felt it.

“Ignore it,” he said after stealing another quick kiss from her.

That made her laugh “Ignore it? It’s very.. ermm... hard to ignore”

He puffed a laugh “guess it takes practice, I have to ignore it half of the time” he said as he nibbled on her neck.

That earned him another laugh. “half the time?”

“I spend half of my time very near you, so yes” he held her face in his hand, his word, soft and loaded with truth, It made her blush, but she still felt brave.

“Well, you don’t have to ignore it right now”

“Maybe, but I just want to kiss you; don’t you want me to kiss you?”

She nodded, fell against a pillow. “Yes. Don’t stop kissing me”

“Ignore it then” he whispered as he bent down to kiss her cheek.

She closed her eyes and nodded again, enjoying his kisses, enjoying his body pressed against hers, her hand reaching for his back, seeking his ass, wanting him closer.

The heat was overwhelming. She still wanted him close.

But he didn’t stay close. His mouth was making a path down her body. His hands too.

He was all over her, he kissed her chest, he gripped her breasts. He nibbled on her belly. His hands pushed her hips to the bed. Her legs fell open. His fingers prodded. It felt good. She raked her finger through his hair, encouraging.

He kissed her there. A bolt of lightning went through her. She felt him smirking. His tongue was everything.

She went blind, she went away.

When she came back, she was breathing heavily, one of her hands has on his head, his head on her thigh, one of his hands running up and down her other leg.

She completely blushed at his self-satisfied grin. That wouldn't do.

“You alright?”

“Are you fishing for compliments?” he barked out a deep laugh and shook his head.

“No. You screaming my name was compliment enough” Her eyes went wide; she felt another blush covering her whole. She laid back down again her covering her face with her hands.

“Oh gods, do you think people heard?”

He climbed up her body. “The morning after a wedding? I’m pretty sure you could blame it on practically anyone else” and she couldn’t say how that shit-eating grin on his face made her want him again, so she narrowed her eyes at him.

“I’m not sure that actually holds true” her legs wrapped around his waist staring into his eyes as he towered above her “but just in case, we should make the most of it”.

“As my queen commands,” his grin became a sigh as he finally made his way inside her again.

The heat was everywhere. She loved it.


	5. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ser Podrick, It’s good to have you back in King’s Landing, I was just about to tell the Queen that she is being too greedy with you.” Tyrion’s joking tone serve to dissipate building tension Sansa was feeling just moments before and she decided to play along.

 

 

_Dancing_

 

“My dear Queen Sansa”, Tyrion greeted as he took his seat next to the queen on the high table.

 

“Lord Tyrion, I’m glad to see you enjoying the feast” she said remarking on his good humor.

 

“Yes, a wedding where no one is trying to kill the king and the bride and groom actually seem happy to be wedded...” he stated looking at the newly married couple who were greeting guests.

 

“Makes for a refreshing change” she finished, he smiled at her and held his cup to toast hers.

 

“I’ll drink to that, Your Grace” their cups clashed.

 

“You’ll drink to anything, My Lord” she teased after taking a sip of her drink, he barked a laugh.

 

“True, though none more than you would know how the responsibility of ruling a kingdom may take an imp from his dipsomaniac ways” he sighed.

 

“Yes, I suppose we should take advantage of a celebration when we can, serving our people is a privilege but it is still an exhausting task.”

           

“Yes. Treaties, agreements, laws and dealing with criminals can be harder than planning sieges and wars, but we do what we must to keep the peace”

           

“So I gather things are not as smooth with the other five kingdoms? Even with Bran knowing everything?”

 

The question elicits a sigh from Tyrion “Dealing with Yara Greyjoy lately has proven… taxing, I was sure I would have to make the trip to the Iron Islands myself but King Bran said that it fell to Ser Podrick to deal with it. He understands the interests of the Six Kingdoms, and he was, well, closer.”

 

“Yes, Ser Podrick has been extremely helpful as an emissary of the realms. He’s a very capable knight. _” And I want him back in Winterfell,_ she thought selfishly _._

 

“Too capable, you have trained him well, Sansa”

 

“You make him sound like a puppy. He’s not.” she answered a bit tightly.

 

If Tyrion noted the defensiveness in her tone, and of course he did, he did not comment on it, instead, he added “He is loyal like one, though, and I only meant that he has come up with some very resourceful solutions to some of the issues between our realms in part, no doubt, from your cunning input.”

 

“He actually requires very little of my ‘cunning input’ to do his job. He’s creative and quite invested in keeping the peace between all our realms.” She said sure that her pride in the knight was tangible.

 

Tyrion was surely going to reply something clever but instead he pointed to the knight who was alongside Ser Brienne and walking to the newlyweds to congratulate them “Ah speak of the devil!”

 

“He’s here. I didn't think he would be able to make it to the wedding” Sansa was pleasantly taken aback by his presence, from the last message she received it was not likely that he would attend her brother’s wedding.

 

He had obviously been in a hurry; though he looked refreshed he was sporting a short beard, scruff more like, and long hair held by a tail in a northern fashion. She only ever saw him looking like that right after coming back home from the southern realms after his longest missions and by the next day he would be all trimmed-up again. She fleetingly wondered if she would get to feel his face like that before the scruff was gone.

 

He had been clean shaven when he left for Pyke over three moons ago, just a few weeks after they had decided together that Pod and his very small army of men from the south and the north were done being the sole peacekeepers of the realms; that they would sit with Bran and propose a plan to recruit more loyal men interested in the good of the continent because Pod wanted to stay in Winterfell with her. For good.

 

Because Pod had said that he wanted to be selfish for once, that he was done being away from her for months on end with only her in his mind; he would always seek to serve the realms but he was loyal only to her.

 

Then, he asked if he could kiss her and she let him, first because she was mesmerized by his eyes and words and that feeling in her that he had spent years perfecting, and then in secret and for weeks. Weeks of stolen moments where he was patient with her, no, not just patient, Podrick actually enjoyed _courting her._ Even when it only mean making her bite back a laugh by wagging his eyebrows at her when someone said something silly at meetings or offering to walk her to her chambers and leaving with a chaste kiss on her hand when they had eyes on them, he loved making her feel special.

 

Of course, their time together was put on hold after Bran’s raven where he ordered Podrick to go to the Iron Islands and help build more solid bridges with the part of the realm that remained troublesome and prone to rebellion, and Podrick, sworn to obey his king and knowing that ensuring the peace with the ironborn ultimately meant ensuring Sansa’s safety, had left dutifully if not reluctantly.

 

They both hated it. But at least Sansa was now in King’s Landing with a plan approved by her own council and just waiting for the right time to present it to her brother.

 

Sansa’s musings and memories were interrupted by Tyrion, however. “He sent a raven saying he would make haste in an effort to make it to the ceremony; alas, it was not to be, but at least he made it to the reception”

 

“Ser Pod, come here!” he exclaimed gesturing to the Knight who looked in their direction. He approached their table and stood in front of it barely taking his eyes off Sansa.

 

“Ser Pordrick” she said with a nod and a grin.

 

“Your Grace” he greeted with a smile and a short bow “Lord Tyrion”.

 

“Ser Podrick, It’s good to have you back in King’s Landing, I was just about to tell the Queen that she is being too greedy with you.” Tyrion’s joking tone serve to dissipate building tension Sansa was feeling just moments before and she decided to play along.

 

“Pff, you sound like I’m holding Pod hostage” Sansa exclaimed full of mirth, maybe it was the wine, the company or the surprise at seeing Pod, but she suddenly felt much more relaxed and happy than she had been before Tyrion sat down next to her.

 

“I would never accuse a queen of such a thing, but truly, is she Pod? You can tell me” the Hand whispered conspiratorially.

 

“Not at all, my lord,” Pod grinned “there’s plenty for me to do up north but I’m glad to be back for a visit.”

 

“A visit, see how you stole him away from us?” he turned dramatically to Sansa who rolled her eyes at his antics and took a sip of wine.

 

“Not to worry, my lord, I may call the north my home now but I’ll always be your friend” a beat “If my queen allows”. That set Tyrion in a fit of giggles and Sansa to send an overly appalled sounding “traitor” his way.

 

After a few more japes and chuckles shared by the three, Tyrion turned serious eyes on Podrick again.

 

“So Pod, now that you’re here, help me understand something, after all, you know the queen far better than I do at this point... ”

 

Pod looked nervously in Sansa’s direction but she made a face as to convey that it was alright to indulge Tyrion for a bit.

 

“Yes, Lord Tyrion?”

 

“Pod, tell me, how is it that the Queen in the North, young, lively and of uncontested beauty would rather spend her time sitting with her former husband instead of out there dancing with any of the young men who would no doubt gladly fall at her feet?”

 

Sansa snorted both embarrassed and flattered by Tyrion’s words, Pod could tell, but he couldn't help but be amused at her embarrassment, _she was adorable_. And it was such an odd event when she was so open in the company of others. He wanted to bask in her adorableness.

 

“She’s a queen my lord, she might be looking for a man who would stand with her instead of falling at her feet.” Pod stated looking at Sansa with intent.

 

Tyrion, either not sensing or deciding to ignore the look that passed between them laughed out loud.

 

“Ahh good lad, Pod, would you agree with his assessment, Your Grace?”

 

“Ser Podrick can be a very insightful man, My Lord” she stated with a smile tugging at her mouth.

 

“Ah yes, insightful for sure but can you also dance, Ser Pod?”

 

“I-- I think so but It’s been awhile”

 

“Great! See, Queen Sansa here has barely left this table all evening, I think we should remedy that”

 

“Tyrion...” Sansa scolded trying to sound more annoyed than she actually was.

“Ser Podrick is probably too tired from his tra-” but she was interrupted by the man in question.

 

“Of course I would love to dance with you, Your Grace” he said a little too eagerly.

 

“I'm afraid I can’t even remember the last time I danced, you might find yourself with a stumbling fool” _why was she even pretending that she wouldn’t dance with him, again?_

 

Tyrion smiled kindly at her “I doubt that, ever since I met you, you have been nothing but graceful, Sansa”

 

“I don’t know why you are trying to butter me up, Lord Tyrion but I’ll ignore it in the name of celebration” she stated as she resolutely stood and made way around the table to the delight and surprise of Tyrion and Pod.

 

“I was instructed by the king to make sure everyone enjoys the feast, that’s all” he shrugged.

 

“It’s a good thing that Podrick is here, then” she replied while smiling at the knight.

 

Stunned into by her seemingly eagerness to dance with him, Pod could only stare as he offered his arm to the queen “Shall we, you grace?” and he bowed in the direction of Tyrion, who raised his cup to him.

 

Satisfied to see that the queen would finally partake in the celebration, the Hand of the King watched the pair making their way across the courtyard with a knowing smile on his face.

 

Once out of earshot, the Queen broke the silence between them.

 

“We miss you in Winterfell, I missed you” Sansa said with a smile as they took their place on the dance floor.

 

“I missed you as well, My Queen.” his eyes were regretful as he placed a hand just above her waist and took her hand in his other, careful to put  a respectful distance between them “The situation in Pyke took longer than we expected and then...”

 

“Then my brother shocked us all with the news of his impending wedding” she chuckled as she comfortably set her hand on his shoulder.

 

“Aye. That was a surprise.” he began to lead and neither could help but smile at the other, and soon they found confortable a rhythm.

                

They danced for a while, laughing at times when the songs would change rhythm and they had to find a new pace.

 

Sometimes they ended up dancing closer to each other than appropriate, sometimes Sansa’s hand would slip up to the back of Podrick’s neck or his hand would grip her waist just enough for her to feel the heat through the layers of her dress.

 

At one point loud laughter from someone made Sansa look up to the other guest and she became aware that more than a few eyes were on them and so to distract herself from them she decided to carry on with the conversation.

 

“Bran…I didn’t even know he was in contact with Lady Meera again, let alone …this.”

 

“I guess we have missed a few things…Your brother actually looks…well, happy” they both appreciated how rare it was for someone like Bran to feel such a simple feeling as they glanced at the couple while swaying to the music.

 

“He was nervous before the ceremony” she confided with a mischievous smile

“Can you believe it? The all-knowing three-eyed-raven, King of the six Kingdoms, nervous because of a woman of all things…”

 

He thought about it for a short while and finally said resolutely, “I suppose that is how you should feel on you wedding day, nervous but happy.”

 

“I was certainly nervous for my previous weddings…I wouldn’t know about happy.”

 

At that statement Pod shook his head and steeped closer to her, enough so that he could speak to her ear instead of looking at her.

 

“So next time, make sure you choose to be happy”

 

“Next time?, I can’t even fathom it…” and he wanted to erase the pained regret from her voice, so he spoke calmly but certain.

 

“Is that such a preposterous thought, though? That you may marry again, marry someone you love?”

 

This time she answered looking at him in the eyes “No. Right at this moment is not preposterous at all.”

 

“Good” he threw her a smile as he stepped back to put a respectable distance between them.

           

Whatever else they could have said to each other was interrupted as Tyrion announced that the king would make a speech  which meant that Sansa had to go back to the dais.

 

“Podrick,” she said releasing his hand and putting a top to their dancing.

 

“Yes, Your Grace?”

 

“After all of this, would you meet me in my chambers?” and the intent in her voice made him widen his eyes slightly.

 

He gulped before he whispered “My Queen?”

 

“I told you I missed you, Pod” she shrugged.

 

So he softly asked “Sansa…are you sure?”

 

“What you just said? I choose to be happy. Tonight, with you. Would you deny me?”

 

“Never My Q- ” he shyly shook his head as his own words “Never, Sansa.”

 

And then she smiled and turned away as he was left staring as she walked away from him until he felt someone’s eyes on him and he turned his face to see Bronn, of all people, raising his cup to him with a cheeky grin on his face.

 

_Oh Gods._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny how this was one of the first images I had in my head of what I wanted to include in this series of ficlets and then it was so hard to write. Harder than the slight smut form the previous installment, to my own surprise.
> 
> Anyways, we're coming to a close so I hope you have been enjoying this story.


	6. Singing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is it, this Podsa ride is over.

... And the one time he didn’t.

Singing

Sansa is coming into the stables when she hears the song, she feels like she has heard it before but can’t quite place it. The voice that is singing, though, is more than familiar and as she silently makes her way through the horses and mares, her suspicions are confirmed, Podrick Payne can sing.

She knows he can fight, and listen and be funny, but singing? That’s a new one.

He is unaware of her presence as he finishes washing the horse, she listens intently to the song about the maiden that found her lover after the wars; it’s a bittersweet tune but he’s smiling as he alternates between washing and petting the animal with an obvious fondness for the task.

She wasn’t particularly troubled when she decided to come to the stables to see to the horses her but Podrick’s song seems to have calmed something inside her, anyway.

When he finishes she has to make her presence known so she walks up to him and kindly states “That was lovely Podrick.”

He startles and turns to her wide-eyed, almost tripping over the bucked with the water and soap “Lady Sansa!!” he exclaimed higher that one would expect of a seasoned warrior like him “you gave me a fright” he said recovering.

She knows it was mean to catch him unawares, so she offers him a smile “sorry about that”

“It’s alright, I was just too focused on the job; I didn’t hear you coming in, my lady” his voice is gruff, tinted with embarrassment.

“I’m glad you didn’t, I enjoyed the show, I didn’t know you could sing”

“I don’t sign often, my lady, mostly while I work” he looks down like he wants to hide from her.

She pets the horse he’s working with “I’m going to have to pay more attention to your work, then.”

“I’m sure you have plenty of more important things to do, my lady”

She shrugs “Maybe, but I used to enjoy songs, and I can always say I’m supervising your work” she ends with a wink and a smirk that he finds unexpected and something he knows he can’t say.

“I hope you find it to your satisfaction then, My lady.”

That night, Sansa wakes from a nightmare, pulse racing and she feels hot from exertion, and she was running through the woods scared, the dogs were chasing her she thinks… the nightmare already fading as she takes long breaths to calm herself. Unbidden, a song plays in her head as she’s about to fall asleep once more; it brings Podrick’s face to mind and something in her head falls into place.

She gets out of bed, dons a robe and some furs, put on warm boots and sets on a path to the lower level of the castle.

“Podrick!” She calls as she knocks on his door. She’s not trying to be discreet, she’s loud and she’s frustrated at him and she wants answers.

“Lady Sansa? what- what are you doing here?” he’s still coming out from slumber and confused as he opens the door of his room.

She doesn’t say a word, she is just staring at him like she’s trying to read him “Is everything alright?… is Ser Brienne?” his eyes widened as worry for his lady wakes him up.

“No,” she says and she keeps looking at him eerily. Her chest is heaving; she was obviously agitated when she decided to come to him in the middle of the night. He notices her stated of dress, then, her hair undone. Her posture tight and her eyes fiery.

“Then what is it, my lady?” he tries softly as he is confused and well aware of the hour.

She looks resolute and makes her way into his room.

“Tell me about the song Podrick, tell me the truth” she demands fiercely.

He tenses and she can tell he knows she knows, except she doesn’t really she’s just grasping at something… her nightmare “My lady,” he gulps “I don’t know what-”

But she stops him before he can lie to her “and she waited for all night, dressed in blue and drinking wine ‘til dawn came without her knight”

“Lady Sansa”… he pleads, uselessly he can see unwavering resolve on her face.

“That’s the song you were singing this morning was it not?” her inquiry is softer this time.

“Yes” he admits in defeat.

“I don’t remember ever hearing that song before and yet I just woke up with the melody in my head.” Her tone is vulnerable and betrays confusion and mistrust.

That’s the last thing he wants from her so the confession comes easily “you have heard the song before, my lady”

“What do you mean? I can’t recall…”

“You had nightmares” he states with more confidence than he feels.

The realization hits after a short moment “after…”

“Yes, after you escaped the .. after your escape you used to have nightmares”

“I don’t remember…” she says as she takes a seat on his bed, it still is warm from his sleep.  He remains standing

“A few days after your escape it was my turn to watch over the camp during the night, Lady Brienne warned me.”

Sansa nods along listening to his story intently but anxiously, she has tried not to think of those cold days when she was scared and miserable and still hurting all over, the days before they reached Castle Black.

“She told me not to be alarmed if I heard you trashing in your sleep, that you had been having nightmares that it was only normal, after everything you went through” he won’t meet her eyes but his voice is pained like she had never heard it before.

“She told me not to touch you, that even if I meant to calm you…”

“Pod-” she whispered, her eyes pleading.

“The last thing you needed was to wake up to some man with his hands on you”

She can’t refute that, “And you never did”.

“No. Even though I wanted to, maybe I should have, you… you were in pain, sometimes you cried in your sleep.”

“So you … sang to me?”

“I tried talking to you first, but one day it occurred to me that maybe a lullaby would help” he shrugs like it was nothing when it obviously was everything. “I sat close enough for you to hear me and sang as many songs as I could remember until you were back to normal”

“And you never said anything” but his troubled eyes answer her before he even utters the words.

“Lady Sansa, what would I say?”

She stands in front of him she studies his face for a while, enough for him to blush at the proximity, she is sure she is blushing too but that’s not important right now. She takes her had to his cheek and stands on her tiptoes before placing a kiss on his cheek lingering a second to murmur “Thank you, Pod, for everything.”


	7. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The Ice Queen, some say, a necessary act that protects us and the north; a queen in love is a queen impaired, I can't seem like an infatuated girl”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is the bonus track chapter I've been teasing for months. It's more about Jon & Sansa but it's definitely part of this universe, so I hope you enjoy.

 

 

_ Sharing _

 

_ S _ he was deep in thought, standing on the edge of the godswood when a deep voice broke through her musings.

 

“You really are the smartest of us all!”

 

“Jon?”  Sansa turned surprised to hear and see her brother standing just a few feet from her; she rushed to hug him.

 

“Your knight brought me along, I’m supposed to be recruiting men and something about new responsibilities of the night’s watch?” he said while still holding on to her.

 

“We’ll talk about that later. You should have come sooner.” she chided lovingly as she pulled away from the embrace to get a good look of her brother.

 

“I- I wasn't sure of my welcome here.”

 

“You’re always welcome home,” she hugged him again. “Bran will pardon you soon, I think. And you are guilty of nothing in the North.” she finished adamantly.

 

She grabbed his arm then and took him deeper in the woods signaling to her guards to stay behind, she wanted privacy.

 

Once secluded, he kissed her on the forehead “Thank you, but I’m guilty all the same, and many here may not be as forgiving as you for surrendering the north to her” he said with a sorrowful voice and sad eyes. 

 

“You had to do it. I always understood that. I hated it. But don’t think I didn’t understand, Jon” her eyes were so kind.

 

“I had to do it, yes. But I was also a fool in love, that's on me” he let his eyes fall to the ground, sorrowful.

 

“Oh Jon...” 

 

“And as I said, that’s why you are the smartest.” he met her eyes and this time they carried less sorrow, more like pride in  _ her _ “ You made sure your people loved your Ser before giving anything to him.”

 

She took a second before responding “I don't know what you’re talking about” she denied with an air of false seriousness that made him laugh.

 

“Sansa, even the free folk already sing songs about you two”

 

“I’m sure those songs are very accurate...”

 

“Songs are stories and stories carry weight; practically the entire realm is clamoring for you to wed your knight already. You could have put that to an end, easily”

 

“As you said, they carry weight, not a lot of men want to be the villain in a love story. It puts an end to some unwanted marriage proposals even before they’re fully formed.”

 

He studies her for a few seconds before replying, her smile is somehow sardonic, her stare firm “You know, I'd think you cold and cynical if I didn't know you and if I hadn’t just spent a fortnight riding south with him. He won’t admit to loving you either except it’s in everything he says about you, the picture he paints of you is anything but cold”

 

She sighs, wanting to quit the charade. “Ser Podrick is not very good at hiding his feelings, that’s true.” the words were sad with fondness and a bit of a worry, Jon detected.

 

“You worry that it might make him seem weak, it doesn’t. From what I’ve seen everyone respects and admires him. You did that”

 

She huffs with a smile “I actually have very little to do with that, you know? Podrick is very easy to love”

 

“Aha!  So you admit it. You love him!” he said with a twinkle in his eye. 

 

She straightened her shoulders and looked her brother in the eyes “Yes, I admit it. I love Podrick, more than I ever thought I--- just, more” her voice cracked a little, that might be the first time she shared that with someone besides the knight in question.

 

“Good. You look happy, Sansa, love suits you”

 

“Thanks” she blushes a little and offers him a wide smile “And thank you for actually asking me, most people either insinuate it or know about it but won't dare to speak a word to me about it” she rolls her eyes.

 

“I’m sure you put up a convincing act, though.”

 

“The Ice Queen, some say, a necessary act that protects us and the north; a queen in love is a queen impaired, I can't seem like an infatuated girl”

 

“I see you as a stronger woman for it, for your love, but I understand what you’re saying.”

 

“Infatuated or not, everything will come out soon enough...”

 

“... wait what?...” he looks at her with disbelief “you… are you going to marry him?”  she nods shyly “soon?”

 

“Yes, we’ll announce it in a few weeks but… let’s just say we are enjoying the freedom that a lack of acknowledgement gives us” she finished her sentence with a slight blush.

 

“What do you... Oh! I… didn’t need to know that” he answered with a sulky frown that she found rather amusing and gave her the courage to tease more.

 

“You did, actually, the last thing I need is for you to walk in on us and try to defend my honor or something” she deadpans.

 

“Sansa!...” she giggled at his appalled expression, which in turn made him smile… eventually.

 

Jon grabbed her hand and turned more serious “So.. he is good to you, then… there’s no need for me to give him my big brother talk?”

 

“He’s very good to me.” she nods reassuringly “but by all means, have the big brother talk, and do try to make it less amusing than the former-husband and sworn-sword talks we endured back in King’s Landing.”

 

“Oh gods… what did Tyrion say?”

 

“He joked that he felt betrayed because he couldn't figure out if he should be mad at his former squire for stealing away his wife or the other way around, you know Tyrion...”

 

“And Ser Brienne?”

 

“Said that there were no people better suited to each other.” she grinned “after a lot of reassurance that we are not going to hurt or dishonor each other.”

 

He barked a laugh “so she practically married you on the spot”

 

“Pretty much”

 

“And Bran?”

 

“Bran was oddly happy for us but that was longer conversation with him since Pod was his emissary”

 

“Ah, there’s no love without politics in Westeros” he sighs as he looks up.

 

“I’m afraid there isn’t”

 

“But you’re being smart about it”

 

“I’m trying to be”

 

“Good” he nods and he can’t seem to say more. He’s glad she’s smart but it still hurts that he didn’t how how to listen to her.

 

  They sit in silence, side by side for a few minutes before she speaks again.

 

“Jon…”

 

“Will you come? For the wedding?”

 

“Do you really want me here?”

 

“I really want you here. I want Bran and Arya here too but...” she shrugs.

 

“Won’t the lords be mad if I come?” he doesn't want to dwell on Bran and Arya being away any more than she does, so he defelects.

 

“I don’t think so but…” she bumps his shoulder with hers and grins mischievously “you can always bring Tormud to protect you, you know”.

 

He barks another laugh “Ahh well, If I can bring Tormund, then there’s no question about it.”

 

It warms him, he’s laughed more these past minutes than in the last few years and he feels silly for forgetting; Sansa is his family, in his sorrow and shame over Daenarys and King's Landing he’d heard her words, he’d known she had brought the entire north to rescue him, but he had forgotten their bond, the one they forged when they fought for their home together.

 

Sansa is family and she wants to share her happiness with him. It warms his heart and it soothes his soul and later, when he catches her and Podrick smiling at each other over dinner, he can’t help but feel the niggling sensation that there may be hope for him yet.


End file.
